my_muppets_show_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hint of the Day/@comment-25001016-20140606043206
Yes, I know I don't have to have an IPhone, but none of my devices are iOS, so I miss out on learning that technology, using a hands on approach. It's how I've learned most everything about computers, save my CCNA classes when I got the networking bug lol. I probably would have finished those if I didn't have a month long trip prescheduled to New Zealand during finals of CCNA1. A once in a lifetime trip vs taking the classes again ... guess which I chose :) When Santa asked me what I wanted for Christmas, I knew I should have said Photoshop instead of the upgraded Nintendo 3D XL lol. I've barely even played on it in the last couple of months. I don't even have a good photo editor, otherwise, I would really have fun giving you image ideas to peruse. I'll have to check my laptop to see what other editors are available on there. I've been glued to my tablet since starting MMS, so all of my laptop capabilities have been gathering dust since I do most daily computer routine on this device. When you wrote "check the slider on the MMS home page", which are you referring to? Facebook? I think I missed something in that comment. I'll blame it on a senior citizen moment, and, though I'm under 65 in the US, I've claimed the right to do so :) In the off chance you were asking me to check Facebook for Stage images, I did that, and found nothing that would really work, especially as they have no slider there (visual: shrugging shoulders). So, why is it that you can't make the image for the slider square? Why would it leave blanks in the background? Once I understand that, I may be able to find another solution. If going with the slideshow (last resort), could you change the image layout in a way that would have S&W over the text as though their hands were gripping the hint instead of the edge of the balcony wall. You could change the top border colour and width to mimic the wall's edge. Also, if you had thought to change the slider image daily, couldn't you just change the number of hints available for the slideshow each day so you're not cycling through a hundred or more? From some things I read about slideshows, you pull from a gallery of images and captions to include. What am I missing that would prevent you from showing a limitedl cycle of hints/images? Is there anything I would be able to do that could help other than just giving suggestions or let downs? Would the idea of a text and redirect table hidden on the HOTD page be of any use in preventing flipping back and forth between this and strategy pages? Also, if you put the redirect in with the image, can the redirects take you to a specific line of text (e.g. the decorations header line on the leveling up page) vs the top of the page? People would still look beyond where they are taken (good ol' curiosity), so the intention would not be lost. I looked all over Wikia's help center but failed to find the wiki text string you requested. I did however find a way to incorporate a static header row for your rank and income tables (idea for another day, eh?). I was somewhat productive :) If the Wikia search function allowed for text strings vs single words (I tried the tricks I knew with no help), it would make it so much easier to find the actual results. One good thing about it is that every dead end can sometimes provide ideas for other areas (and teach me some new source code). That is how I got the idea for you to try the hide/show image boxes (show image, touch to hide text, and again to return) ... another last resort idea. Well, my friend, I hope I've been somewhat helpful. I wish there were more I could do rather than give more brick walls to hit or interrogate you so I can potentially provide other ideas/solutions. It's pillow time for me as I have another doctor's appointment to enjoy in the a.m. :) I'll reply to your message board response either later this morning or when I return tomorrow. Please take care and have a good day ahead. quick